


Gal Pals

by nisiedraws



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Art, F/F, Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne and Mac have a night on the town!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gal Pals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaizoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/gifts).




End file.
